


Reunion night

by TemariKirishima



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemariKirishima/pseuds/TemariKirishima
Summary: “You’re around, provoking in that lingerie and with this innocent face… anyone would agree that you’re looking for a god’s wrath to fall upon you. Lucky you, I’m a merciful god”
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Reunion night

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on quarantine day 15, me being horny and Tom Hiddleston as Loki.
> 
> Stay at home and take care of yourselves.

You heard him coming and played dumb. It's been days since he was gone looking for his brother and company. You were about to get dressed but that wouldn't be necessary anymore. His hands took your waist, pressing you against his body. "This is a pleasant view" he said and kissed your neck.

"Loki…" you whispered, his hands were everywhere, in your mouth, over your chest, on your ass.

"Look at me" he said and you turned around. You were trapped between the wardrobe and the most handsome man you've ever seen in your life. You licked your lips and smiled at him.

"I missed you" you said and waited. He was pulling down your underwear, your bare chest pressed against his mouth, little bite marks on your shoulders. He tied your hands with his belt and smiled.

“Kneel” that voice without a doubt cracked every atom in your body. “That’s good. You seem to be behaving great tonight. I might even reward you for this.”

You looked up. His eyes were a weird mix with green and light blue, it reminded you to the sea; a sea you would definitely drown in. He was smiling, well  _ smirking _ might be closer to what you saw in that mouth. His fingers traveled from your pelvis to your mouth, where you licked them gladly.

“Oh aren’t we in need tonight? Patience, babe. We have a long night ahead” he licked his lips, expectant. “You’re around, provoking in that lingerie and with this innocent face… anyone would agree that you’re looking for a god’s wrath to fall upon you. Lucky you, I’m a merciful god”

At this point, you were almost hyperventilating. You felt the heat growing in your body from your core, your brain was disconnected. Anything he’d say, you’d obey. He took your face with one hand and bend to put a messy kiss in your lips. His tongue entered your mouth and fought for dominance with yours, after all that was the only dominance you’d got that night.

“Spread yourself for me in bed while I undress myself” he whispered and start unbuttoning his shirt and pants. You saw his erection pushing his boxers and all you’d wish was having it in your mouth. “Poor mortal, you can’t do it without me, huh?” he pulled from the belt holding your hands and guided you to bed. You laid down and put your hands over your head instinctively, grabbing the headboard. He took off his boxers and straddle your torso, his dick an inch away from your mouth. You bit your lower lip and waited. You weren’t a fool, you wouldn’t do shit if he didn’t tell you to. You did this so many times and you learned that waiting was the way to get what you wanted.

He squeezed your tight and at the same time his dick touched your lips. You could feel the heat from it and the warm precum in your skin. "C'mon open your pretty mouth and suck me" his thumb pushed your bottom lip and his penis was inside your mouth a second later. You sucked and licked as if your life depended on it, each stroke filling your mouth till you couldn't breathe properly. He left your mouth and placed between your legs, kissing your tights and finally reaching your wet sex. "I don't want you to make a sound unless I say so, got it?" you felt his breath on your clit and nodded, keeping all the air you could in your lungs, expectant.

Loki's tongue was amazing, you had an orgasm many times just with it. He sucked and licked your folds patiently, pressing your clit with his thumb in a similar rhythm. He pushed inside you and suddenly you felt cold and almost let a cry out. You inhaled deeply, his now cold muscle kept moving and he added a slim finger arching inside you and reaching a spot that made you see stars. You were almost done, it all felt so intense and so good and…

He stopped. You fell down from your almost climax and opened your eyes to see his satisfied smile. "My pretty mortal thought she could cum just now, right? I'm not done yet, sorry". He was on top again, kissing your neck and massaging your breasts. You wanted to moan so bad, you arched your back when he licked your nipples and sighed desperately. "I'd like to hear you now" he whispered in your ear.

You felt his erection against your clit. His head was pushing slowly between your folds, you cried and tried to push up but his hands grabbed your tights and hold you in place. He was doing this tortuously slow or he wouldn't do it.

"Please…" you moaned, moving your ass up to take a little more of him.

"I don't understand what you want, lady. Ask for it."

"Please… faster… fuck me" you couldn't think straight nor you were trying, but he surely will get the message.

He panted when he finally put his whole dick inside you and you moaned his name. He bend over to kiss your neck, moving in and out with a faster rhythm each time. He stopped and untied your hands. "On your hands and knees. And I want to hear you princess, do not hold back" he grabbed your ass and aligned his dick with your pussy again. He pushed inside you carefully and you cried and move your ass to get more friction. "Move for me, come and get what you want" he slapped your ass and you move back and forth until you felt your orgasm approaching again. Loki grabbed your waist and started moving at your rhythm, moaning praises for you and your beautiful body. Your arms gave in to your weight, your face against the mattress and you found an angle that made you both see heaven. Your walls clenched Loki's dick more and more until you finally came, your scream muffled by the mattress. He kept moving, riding your climax with you and reaching his, he put his cock between your ass cheeks and came on your skin, panting.

"That was intense" you said, laying down and content.

The God of deception laid by your side, tracing patterns on your back with his fingers. "We have to clean" he said, his hand reached your ass smeared with his cum and squeezed it.

"I'm going to get a bath, will you join me Lord of Mischief?" you walked naked to the bathroom and opened the hot water. Loki was at your side in seconds.

You got into the bathtub with his body behind yours, the hot water relaxing your bodies from all tiredness.

"Why you keep coming back?" you asked in a whisper and throw your head back on his shoulder.

"You are interesting" he answered, "I like you. And I kinda miss you too"

"Stay to sleep"

"I'll stay a few days" he said and kissed your cheek.

"A friend is coming to sleep tomorrow. A girl friend" you smiled at him.

"If she wants I could join you, ladies" he gave you the most innocent smile he could.

"I'll ask her, of course, I'm sure she wouldn't waste the chance… Let's go to sleep now"

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Tom Hiddleston video on a con, on full character, screaming the crowd to scream his name and it made things to me. I love that man and his character so much.
> 
> Feel free to make any comments and if my grammar is bad please tell me so I can learn 🙏 
> 
> Love you all and I hope you're having a good quarantine in your countries. Take care of you and your relatives.
> 
> you can find me here: twitter.com/tam_mellow or tamcitrus.tumblr.com - I speak spanish and pretty decent english 🌱


End file.
